Enchanted: episode 2: demons suck
by charmed-christopher
Summary: this is the second episode of enchanted, a serie officially first writen in the late 90's, and based on charmed. I hope you enjoy this story, and I hope you'll putt up a review


Episode II  
Episode 1x02  
Demons Suck

It's a rainy mid-September afternoon, and the rain clouds darken the sky, making it the sight very depressing. What's even more depressing is French, where class 7-3 is subjected to.  
Madame la Croix: "Now, let me see…who should I ask?"  
Most of the students try to hide themselves behind books or sink below their tables as much as possible.  
Madame la Croix: "ah... Miss Chinita, could you please tell me your name, address and age in French using full sentences please."  
Carmen: "yes madame"  
She sighs  
Carmen: "Je suis Carmen Chinita, J'ai 12 ans, et j'habite au 212, 78th street, New York city."  
Madame la Croix: "very good, I can see you've done your homework. Now, for next week I want you to learn page 15 and 16, and do exercise 5, 6 and 7 of chapter 1… you may work on this for the rest of the time."  
Some people open their books and begin to work.

Carmen walked home, her green umbrella prevented the rain from hitting her, but was hard to hold as she was running, and the wind almost blew it out of her hand. she was in a hurry, because she was already late, and wanted to drop her stuff at home as soon as possible, so she could visit miss Mcknee, an elderly lady who lived on the same floor as Carmen, and didn't have any family. Carmen visited her at least once a week, and helped her with groceries and stuff like that. She opened the door of the flat, and closed her umbrella. She walked to the elevator as she heard the door close behind her. She pressed the elevator button, and waited until the elevator came. She looked around, the floor was deserted, and through the door she could see the rain falling, it made her sad. The dim-lit floor gave here an eerie feeling, like someone or something could just walk from some dark corner, trying to attack her or something like that. She hadn't felt safe ever since she and some other witches, together knows as the circle of 5, had vanquished a water-demon a week or 2 ago. the elevator doors opened, and Carmen got in, pressing the button for the 7th floor. The doors closed slowly.

She walked to her front door, but as she passed miss Mcknee's apartment she heard a strange noise, like something fell, followed by a silence. She hesitated for a few seconds, but then picked the key out of her pocket and opened the door. It was dark in the small hall, as always, but this time it felt somewhat pressing, as if something was there. She walked to the living room, and saw one of the many vases that Miss McKnee had in her apartment fell on the floor.  
Carmen: "Miss McKnee?"  
She saw a pile of books, which apparently fell from one of the bookcases. Half buried under those books she saw Miss McKnee, her eyes wide open, scratches over her right side, and blood around her mouth.  
Carmen: "Oh god!"  
She kneeled beside her, checking her pulse…but there was none. She saw small holes forming a circle around Miss McKnee's mouth.  
Carmen: "no...please…"  
She started to panic, and decided to do what was best… call 911

OPENING

Later that afternoon Carmen was sitting in her own living room. The police had just left, after asking her some questions. She was still wondering how Miss McKnee had died, because nobody seemed to able to tell her. Brandon was sitting next to her. Carmen had called him as soon as she got home.  
Carmen: "It was awfull…just…"  
Brandon: "I know…"  
Carmen: "what kind of animal would do something like that?"  
Brandon: "I have no idea, no animal I can think of has claws that long, or.."  
Carmen: "how did it get in anyway?"  
Brandon: "well… maybe it wasn't an ordinary creature"  
Carmen: "How do you mean?"  
Brandon: "I mean that I might be something like the water-thingy"  
Carmen sighs  
Carmen: "not everything is supernatural"  
Brandon: "I know, but it's just something Denis told me yesterday"  
Carmen: "now what did he tell you"  
Brandon: "he told me he had read this strange thing in this book we found"  
Carmen: "that book of shadows? Don't tell me he's actually reading that thing."  
Brandon: "How should I know? All I know is what I am told. Anyway, he told me that when the circle was formed…"  
Carmen: "meaning the circle of 5?"  
Brandon: "yeah, when the circle was formed, wicked things would come our way"  
Carmen: "right…well, let's not talk about this, I'm not exactly in the mood for this…witchery stuff right now."  
The hear the front door slamming shut, followed by Carmen mother who enters the living room. She is soaked from the rain, and carrying groceries. The bags are also completely wet, and mrs Chinita has to hold them at the bottom so the groceries won't drop through the bags. She looks at Carmen who looks a bit pale. As soon as Carmen notices her mother, she starts to cry, making her mother look confused.

In the meanwhile Dennis is sitting in the library, looking for books. He is searching word by word, but doesn't seem to have a lot of luck finding anything yet.  
Dennis: "let me see… Magic."  
He types it as he says it, and hits enter. Quickly he scans the just appeared list, but seems disappointed.  
Dennis: "and nothing again, only kids-books."  
Emma: "and what is it you were looking for then?"  
Dennis looks around, seeing Emma.  
Dennis: "Emma…ehm… just some serious books about witchcraft.  
Emma: "and why is that?"  
Dennis: "to learn more about ourselves and our powers…where they came from, why we got them, why now…  
Emma: "why you want the rest of the world to know."  
Dennis: "huh?"  
Emma: "perhaps it would be smart to keep your voice down just a little."  
Dennis: "oh, sorry."  
Emma: "so, any luck so far?"  
Dennis: "not much, just this one book, it's called 'witchcraft; a guide to a spiritual life'"  
Emma: okay, well…just do me one favor, read as much as you like, but don't fly home on a broomstick please."  
Dennis: "don't worry, the weather's to bad for that anyway."  
Emma smiles and walks away. Dennis gets up and goes looking for the book.

Next day, during lunch break, Carmen explains it all to Emma and Dennis, but if Dennis is listening isn't sure as he's reading a book with much interest.  
Carmen: "It was horrible… just horrible"  
Emma: "I can only imagine"  
Brandon: "she was freaking when I arrived"  
Carmen: "I can speak for myself, thank you"  
Brandon: "sorry"  
Emma: "so, do they know the cause of her death?"  
Carmen: "no, that's the weird thing, they say her entire body just stopped working, but they don't know why, or how that's related to the injuries"  
Suddenly someone laughs loud, getting Carmen distracted.  
Emma: "oh, look who need attention again"  
They look at Nicole's gang, a small group who is led by a cheerleader and school-bitch: Nicole, a girl who believes being popular is as important as life itself, and doesn't accept it when someone ignores her or her will. If she has to she'll even threaten someone or make his or her life to a hell.  
Brandon: "like they don't get enough attention already."  
Carmen: "shh… they might hear you"  
Dennis: "I told you before, you don't want Nicole on your bad side unless you are sure you can handle it…"  
They look at Dennis who has finally looked up from his book.  
Brandon: "it's alive"  
The girls start to laugh, and they don't notice Nicole who looks at them, seeming not to happy.  
Dennis: "well, sorry, but I'm reading interesting stuff here… did you know that the catholic church is held responsible for starting the witch-trials?"  
Carmen: "How fascinating"  
She roles her eyes. The bell rings and people get up to go to their next class. Suddenly Dennis stops and turns around  
Emma: "what's wrong?"  
Dennis: "I forgot my book"  
Emma: "okay, just make sure you get to your class in time, I've heard mr. marsson is very strict."  
Dennis: "he is… bye"  
Emma: "bye"  
Dennis walks back into the cafeteria, to get his book. He sees it's held up by a small, tanned boy with spiky black hair.  
Dennis: "Adam!"  
Adam looks up, noticing Dennis  
Adam: "Hi"  
Dennis: "that's mine"  
He points his head at the book.  
Adam: "witchcraft, a guide to a spiritual life…, don't tell me your still into that crap"  
Dennis: "why not?"  
Adam: "well, because it's not normal perhaps?"  
Dennis: "we're not normal"  
Adam: "speak for yourself. Look, I helped you with that water monster, but don't expect me to do that again."  
He turns around and walks away  
Dennis: "hey Adam!"  
Adam looks around  
Adam: "now what?"  
Dennis: "my book?"  
Adam: "oh, right"  
He tosses the book, and Dennis is just able to catch it. Adam reaches the cafeteria doors.  
Dennis: "you can't run away from it Adam. It's who you are"  
Adam ignores him.

Carmen walks home from school, but as she passes an alley she hears something.  
Man: "no, please"  
Then everything went silent, except for a strange soft sucking sound. Carmen walks into the alley with certain caution, not expecting what she finds there.  
A woman dressed in a Bordeaux-red dress, her dark brown hair's tucked behind her ears is standing near the body of a young man. Where her left hand should be there is a claw, existing of four long dim-grey nails.  
Carmen: "oh my god"  
Demon: "mmm, I sense great power"  
Carmen: "stay away from me."  
Demon: "oh, don't worry, It'll just hurt a bit"  
The demon comes closer  
Carmen: "I said: Stay away!"  
She sends lightning sparks from her hands, hitting the demon in the face.  
The demon screams in pain.  
Demon: "you little witch!"  
She stumbles back, tripping and falling on her back. Carmen does not hestitate one second, and runs away. The demon smiles.  
Demon: "she'll do perfect as a meal"  
The demon vaporizes.

Later that day Carmen is sitting in Dennis' living room  
Carmen: "she looked really scary"  
Dennis: "I think she was a demon"  
Carmen looked at Dennis, not understanding  
Carmen: "right a demon, I knew that…ehm, what's a demon?"  
Dennis: "Evil magical beings"  
Carmen: "freaks you mean, what do you do about a demon?"  
Dennis: "we need to know which demon it is, and the only way to find out is…  
Carmen; "the book of shadows?"  
Dennis: "right"  
They got up, and Carmen put down her glass. They left the living room, and climbed the stairs. Upstairs Dennis picked a golden key out of his back pocket, and opened the door.

They entered the dark room, and Dennis lit the candles, being able to see the old tome lying on the worn heavy white marble pedestal.  
Dennis walked around the room, looking for some more candles, when he felt something soft, he touched it and pulled, revealing it to be a curtain. Now sunlight finally was able to get into the room, and everything was better visible.  
Carmen: "and then there was light"  
She entered the small room, looking very uncomfortable.  
Dennis: "ehm, I think you should check the book, to see which demon it was, as you saw it."  
Carmen didn't come any closer. She looked at it with an insecure expression on her face. Dennis looked at her, and grinned.  
Dennis: "don't worry, it won't bite"  
Carmen: "well, I guess not"  
She slowly walked to the book, and opened it. It looked really old, and the pages felt a little strange. She started to flip the pages. Dennis looked around the room, noticing a couple of boxes and chests, all closed. The sunlight made the room less creepy.  
Carmen: "ehm... I think I found her."  
Dennis walked to Carmen, and looked in the book. It showed a picture of a woman with a sharp gray claw instead of a right hand. At the top of the page, in brown, was the name of the demon.  
Dennis: "A Leechdemon."  
Carmen: "You know them?"  
Dennis: "no, I don't"  
Carmen: "well, according to this book, the Leechdemon is sleeping, but during the new moon on the 21st of December and during the full month of September the leechdemon gets out to feed on the energy of witches. whenever the leechdemon can't find a witch, she'll settle for mortals so what does that make us, immortal?"  
Dennis: "I think that with mortals they mean non-magic-people."  
Carmen: "right…wait, was miss McKnee a witch too then?"  
Dennis: "seems logical"  
Suddenly they hear the frontdoor downstairs close.  
Mrs. Martens: "Dennis, Kirsten, I'm home"  
Dennis: "we've got to get out of here"  
Carmen: "Why?"  
Dennis: "because I don't want to spill the secret, that's why"  
They leave the room, and Dennis locks the door.  
Mrs. Martens: "anybody home?"  
Dennis: "I'm upstairs mom!"  
Carmen: "what do we do now?"  
Dennis: "we look around at the crime-scene"  
Carmen: "you mean…breaking in?"  
Dennis: "yeah, we've not much of a choice, right?"  
Carmen: "how?"  
Dennis: "we're witches, aren't we"  
They hear footsteps coming up the stairs.  
Dennis: "tonight at 7, I'll tell my parents…  
Mrs. Martens: "Tell us what?"  
Dennis: "that I'll help Carmen with her history homework, I mean, I had the same stuff last year."  
Carmen: "I could really use the help, but I have to go now"  
Dennis: "I'll walk you to the door"  
They walk down the stairs, leaving Dennis' mother alone.

At that time, near 2nd avenue, Adam, is walking around, with no clear goal in mind. The next moment he notices Emma, who is walking in the opposite direction.  
Emma: "hi"  
She doesn't sound very friendly.  
Adam: "ehm..hi"  
Adam is secretly a little afraid of Emma, but he'll never admit it.  
They stop and look at each other. Adam breaks the silence by asking a polite question  
Adam: "how are ya?"  
Emma: "pretty good, knowing what happened the last couple of weeks.  
Adam: "yeah, ehm, see, I don't know what you are planning to do, but I just can't do thing like then anymore."  
Emma: "why not."  
Adam: "just...because I want to be normal"  
Emma: "you are not normal"  
Adam: "and whose fault is that?"  
He sound accusing  
Emma: "You had your power before the ritual okay!"  
Adam walks past Emma, and does not look back.  
Emma: "fine, just walk away, we don't need you!"  
People look at her, but she doesn't notice it.

That evening Carmen is very nervous. She sits in the kitchen, and is pretending to make homework, but hasn't done anything for the last hour. She decides to take a little walk. She walks into the living room.  
Carmen: "mom, dad, I'm going outside, okay?"  
Mrs. Chinita: "okay, but be careful."  
Mr. Chinita: "and don't stay away to long."  
Carmen "I'll be careful, and I'll just make a little walk, breath some fresh air, I won't be gone long"  
She leaves the apartment and heads for the elevator. She doesn't like it here when it's light, but when it's dark, the feeling is even worse. She almost runs out of the elevator, and opens the door, seeing Dennis.  
Carmen: "…hi"  
Dennis looks at Carmen, who looks scared.  
Dennis: "are you okay?"  
Carmen: "yeah, I just hate this place…"  
Dennis: "I see, it is a bit scary here."  
Carmen: "right, let's go upstairs please"  
They enter the elevator, and press the button for the 7th floor

A few minutes later they stand in front of the closed door that leads to the apartment of miss McKnee.  
Carmen: "Okay, now what?"  
Dennis: "we need to be careful, leechdemons can sense power, or so the book of shadows says"  
Carmen: "Dennis…"  
Dennis: "Okay, let's open that door"  
Carmen: "how?"  
Dennis: "I found a spell…in the book of shadows."  
Carmen sighs.  
Dennis: "door unsealed, secrets revealed"  
Suddenly the door opens.  
Dennis: "okay, let's go"  
Carmen and Dennis enter the apartment.

In the living room, Dennis looks around using a flashlight, as Carmen moves around by touching stuff, she knows this place very well.  
Dennis: "look at those books"  
In the weak light of the flashlight a pile of books can be seen, which seem to have fallen out of a bookchest.  
Carmen: "what about them?"  
Dennis: "they're all about witchcraft."  
Dennis picks up one and flips through it  
Carmen: "yeah, interesting, but we aren't here to read, remember?"  
Dennis: "yeah, of course I do, but they could be useful.  
Carmen: "oh,. Whatever."  
She lights a candle, and looks around in the kitchen.  
Suddenly Dennis gets lightheaded.  
Dennis: "Carmen?"  
He is starting to recognize this feeling as a warning.  
Carmen: "yeah?"  
She walks into the livingroom, and extinguishes the candle.  
Suddenly they both hear footsteps.  
Leechdemon: "look, more witches, and you are not as experienced as the old lady. But I sense much more talent, more power. Oh yes, you'll be enough for a year."  
They both see the demon coming out of the bedroom.  
Dennis: "those claws don't look so good"  
Carmen: "no kidding"  
Dennis: "ehm… evil being in my sight, lose now all of thy might."  
The spell doesn't seem to have any effect, and the demon slashes Dennis with her claws.  
He falls on the floor, his shoulder bleeding heavily.  
Carmen: "leave him!"  
Leechdemon: "you…"  
She closed her hand around Carmens throat and her mouth changes into a circle of razor-sharp teeth.  
Carmen: "oh my god, Dennis, help!"  
Dennis: "what can I do, I don't know any other spell"  
Carmen: "use your power, you have an active power right?"  
Dennis: "my power...of course"  
He looks around, noticing a vase. He focuses and the vase crashes into the demons head. The demon releases Carmen, who uses the opportunity to blast sparks into the demons face.  
Dennis grabs o shard of the face en rams it into the demons back. Carmen grabs the flashlight, trying to find Dennis, but she shines in the demons eyes. The demon screams and vaporizes.  
Dennis: "Is she dead?"  
Carmen: "I don't think she is…"  
Dennis: "at least she left a souvenir."  
He hold up a long grey nail. Carmen sees the wounds on Dennis' shoulder.  
Carmen: "that looks bad"  
Dennis: "nah, it just hurts like hell, how did you know the leechdemon hates light?  
Carmen: "I didn't, it was just luck."  
Dennis: "I feel so stupid, I thought that I could learn everything from books, but forgot that experience is the best teacher."  
Carmen: "just remember it from now on, okay?"  
Dennis: "yeah, sure"  
He smiles, but the pain from the shoulder can be read from his face. They both leave the apartment, closing the door behind them.

The next day, during lunchbreak.  
Emma: "it still smells funny here"  
Brandon: "be happy the restored it so soon"  
Emma: "they might have changed it though, it looks just the same, and it's not like I really like it."  
Dennis: "why change it when you can keep it this way, must be much cheaper"  
Carmen: "but it is kind of early nineties.  
Emma: "can you imagine when it was restyled for the last time  
Brandon suddenly notices something  
Brandon: "at least there is one change"  
Emma: "really, where"  
Brandon: "no book"  
He points at Dennis. Emma starts to laugh  
Emma: "did you lose the thing somewhere?"  
Dennis: "let's just say that recent events have changed my opinion on how to learn about us"  
Carmen: "a scratch from a demon can be very good for you"  
Emma: "wait, a demon, you actually saw one?"  
Carmen: "she killed miss McKnee"  
Brandon: "is that why your shoulder is in bandages?"  
Dennis: "yeah, she nearly killed Carmen, but…"  
Carmen: " Dennis saved me using his power"  
Brandon: "no spell?"  
Dennis: "no, I will stop being so obsessed with the whole magic thing"  
Emma: "finally"  
Carmen: "back tot the demon"  
Dennis: "right, see, I looked it up, and there is a circle of 5 spell"  
Carmen: "so we'll need…"  
Emma: "him?"  
She looks at Adam  
Brandon: "I'll ask him"  
Carmen: "wait, what?"  
Brandon: "you heard me"  
He gets up and walks to the table occupied by nicoles gang, but this time there are also some cheerleaders there  
Emma; "who put a spell on him?"  
Dennis: "it's good he shows some courage"  
Carmen: "This is suicide, they'll eat him alive"  
Emma: "come on, he has fought a demon"  
Carmen: "I'll take on that thing again, if I could chose between that and facing Nicole"  
In the meanwhile some people had noticed Brandon  
Carolyn, a cheerleader who lived near Brandon, spoke to him.  
Carolyn: "and what do you want?"  
Brandon: "ehm, I just…"  
Nicole: "he was just going…now!"  
Dennis walked to the table to give Brandon back-up  
Nicole: "and you are here because?"  
Dennis: "not on speaking terms anymore?"  
Nicole: "you had that chance…"  
Dennis: "right, well, I just need to talk to Adam, then I'll leave the rest of you alone."  
He saw how Lorraine, another cheerleader waved at him. He smiled at her. He had liked Lorraine for a while now, but he never noticed her having any interest in him.  
Nicole: "okay, you can leave now, or we'll make you leave"  
Michael: "Oh really?"  
Michael lived next to Dennis for almost 12 years now, and when they were younger, they were good friends. It hadn't been that way for almost a year, ever since they had started middle-school. They both got into other things, and got other friends.  
Michael: "any problems Dennis?"  
Dennis: "no. .right Adam?"  
Adam: "no"  
Dennis: "we just need to talk, don't we Adam?"  
Adam gets up, and nods.  
Michael: "okay, well, if you're I trouble, you know where to find me."  
Dennis: "sure, I'll keep it in mind"  
Michael walks away, and Dennis, Adam and Brandon walk to the table.  
Adam: "okay, I'm not helping, bye"  
Carmen: "what?"  
Adam: "you need me to kill another…thing right?"  
Dennis: "yeah, you're right, and we can't fight it without you"  
Adam: "than you're having a big problem"  
Emma: "wrong"  
Adam looks at Emma, waiting for what was coming  
Emma: "you either help us to vanquish this demon, or you'll be next on my vanquishing list."  
Adam: "okay, okay, what do you need me to do"  
Dennis: "come by my house at 8 tonight.  
Adam: "yeah, okay"  
He gets up, and walks away  
Emma: "he'd better come"

That evening everyone is sitting in Dennis' livingroom except Adam. Dennis' parents and Kirsten are visiting some aunt, making the livingroom the perfect place to work.  
Emma: "I knew it, he won't come"  
Brandon: "Maybe he's having a problem somewhere"  
Emma: "he's having one here too"  
Suddenly the doorbell rings, Dennis walks into the hall to open it. Adam is standing outside.  
Adam: "hi, I don't have much time"  
Dennis: "hi, I don't have much to tell"  
Adam walks into the livingroom  
Emma: "you are 5 minutes late."  
Adam: "so…?"  
Carmen: "it might mean the difference between life and death for someone, adam"  
Dennis: "ehm..can we please stop arguing, or it wouldn't have mattered if adam came in time or half an hour late"  
Brandon: "what's you plan?"  
Dennis picks up the demon nail he found in the apartment the other night.  
Brandon: "what's that?"  
Carmen: "demon nail"  
Emma: "we're gonna nail her for sure"  
Adam: "that's a nail? I'm out of here"  
He gets up, but Emma blocks his path, looked angry  
Emma: "sit!"  
Adam obeys  
Dennis has put a cord around the nail. On the other end of the cord there is a crystal.  
Carmen: "what are you doing?"  
Dennis: "the book of shadows calls it scrying, we can find the demon in this way"  
Brandon: "cool"  
Dennis moves the crystal over the map of manhattan, and after a few moments the crystal drops on the map.  
Dennis: "5th avenue"  
Carmen: "we have to hurry"  
Dennis puts everything in a small wooden box. Everyone is in the hall, Emma has already opened the door.  
Emma: "come on, we have to go"  
They all leave the house.

On 5th avenue. A woman in her 30's walks backwards, looking at the leechdemon  
Woman: "stand back"  
She raises an arm, revealing a scar on her arm, covered partially by many bracelets  
A light appears around her fingers.  
Leechdemon: "mean witch"  
She slashes at the woman, but an iron piper pierces her arm, and the demon screams in pain.  
Emma: "sorry"  
Brandon: "being magnetic is wonderful"  
Emma: "I know"  
She moves closer to Emma, but is knocked back by some force.  
Dennis: "quick madam, run"  
The woman flees, as Brandon Emma and Dennis come a bit closer.  
Leechdemon: "look who's back"  
Carmen: "he's not the only one"  
She sends sparks that are stronger then ever from her hands, and they hit the demon in the stomach, making her cry in pain.  
Emma: "so emotions do influence powers"  
The demon gets up, but slips as a sudden gust of wind blows her of her feet, but also affects the others.  
Carmen: "Adam! stop it!"  
The wind calms down  
Brandon: "use the spell"  
They gather under a streetlight, and Dennis unfolds a small paper.  
C5: "Those on whose life you used to feed,  
Will let you pay for this evil deed  
Creature filled with hate,  
Our spell decides your fate."  
The demon screams, and fire erupts from her mouth and eyes, burning her from the inside. A small blaze is the last they see of her.  
Dennis: "now she IS dead"  
Carmen: "that's for miss McKnee"  
Brandon suddenly notices Adam walking away.  
Brandon: "Adam?"  
Adam looks at Brandon  
Adam: "hmm?"  
Brandon: "where are you going"  
Adam: "home, I have done what you asked, for the very last time, know that"  
He walks away  
Brandon: "hey Adam!"  
Adam stops and looks at Brandon again  
Adam: "now what"  
Brandon: "thanks"  
Adam: "yeah sure"  
Adam walks around the corner and leaves the rest behind

2 days later Carmen is in the cemetery. She is standing in front of a grave. The text on the stone reads

Sarah McKnee  
1923-1999  
May she rest in peace

She putts down a vase with flowers on the grave.  
Carmen: "there you go, fresh flowers"  
She stands there, as a weak ray of sunlight breaks through the clouds, symbolizing hope.

END

ps: please read and review. know that this episode was originally written in dutch, and as english isn't my first language, there might be several mistakes (I tried to filter out the typos as much as i could before the official deadline I gave myself. I hope you enjoyed the story, and i will soon post the third episode: different priorities


End file.
